lord of the shadow
by Ahlam
Summary: Harry starts his 6th year at hogwarts. A new identity is uncovered and voldermort has some else to defeat apart from Harry. There is romance between HGandSS but how can they solve this complicated crush. Love is everywhere! R&R plz
1. The return of a lost child

**The return of a lost child**  
  
At the end of Chilfren Road stood a house. The number 666 was half dangling on the mahogany door. Although the house was old it blended with the rest of the other old houses that were scattered around so it drew less attention to itself. The muggle road felt chilly and isolated. Green leaves strewn across the dusty grey pavement while soft wind blowed across.  
  
A dark figure lay quietly on the bed, the bright light that escaped from the full moon darted towards the room. Dark furniture's came out from the dark mist as Phoenix's eyes adjusted to the dim surrounding. She stood up and turned on the lamp that was placed upon her bedside table next to her bed. She quickly closed her eyes blocking it away from the shinning light. Gently she opened them when she felt the light wasn't going to harm her sensitive eyes.  
  
'Phoenix, are you still awake!' came her grandma's voice, Mystic, loud and clear.  
  
'Yes,' replied Phoenix quietly, hoping her grandma would lose interest on the subject of staying up so late. Abruptly Mystic came into the room through the closed door. Phoenix looked at her grandma. Scarcely less prominent was Mystic in front of the door looking, as Phoenix thought like a pale queen who was about to be crowned.  
  
'Just because I'm a ghost does not mean you can do things as you please,' barked Mystic.  
  
'I'm not grandma, I just can't get to sleep,' pleaded Phoenix. Mystic shook her head; her hair that once must have been brunette was now clear white and see-through.  
  
'Just because your godmother has gone for a couple days doesn't give you the right to act like a pain in the back side,' mumbled Mystic, just loud enough so that Phoenix could hear it clearly.  
  
Phoenix watched her grandma linger out of her room. She jolted up from the bed and walked towards the far end of her room. She bent down and stared at the old box. She opened the lid, a loud creak escaped the box and the bad odor smell that loitered out caused her to choke back on her cough. Inside the box was a small package, the azure writing written on it contrasted beautifully with the gold wrapping. She opened it tenderly trying not to crease anything or damage it. Inside the package were many photographs of a woman and random news papers that were from years back.  
  
Phoenix grabbed one of the pictures, the woman smiled at her. Her brown braided hair hanged flawlessly on her shoulders and occasionally it rubbed against her caramel skin. The woman revealed white sparking teeth and as she smiled her brown eyes twinkled. The red top she was wearing drooped upon her slim figure empathizing on her breasts. The knee length skirt exposed her bare legs. Tears trickled down phoenix's face, 'I miss you mum,' she sobbed gently staring at the woman in the picture, a wide grin still fixed upon her small face. She placed the picture back inside the package but she couldn't help but get out the Dairy Prophet that was placed at the bottom of the package. The heading read, in bold writing **_Sirius black has escaped from Azkaban_**. The man stared back at Phoenix; his previously very handsome face was hidden behind the scruff and dirt. 'Dad,' said Phoenix, her voice hoarse and empty.  
  
She sensed that her eyes would water at any second and decided it was time she placed her pictures back. As she put the package inside the box something caught the corner of her eyes that she had never realized was there before. Buried at the bottom of the box was a gold necklace. Phoenix stretched her hand and struggled to get it out. Her hand nudged backwards as the necklace came flying out. She took the necklace in her hand and examined it. The fine gold chain was perfectly made and at the middle was an emerald dangling in a shape of a tear drop; it was decorated in silver embroidery. Phoenix stood up and rushed towards the mirror that hanged at the back of her door. She put the necklace on and looked at her reflection. The necklace sparkled and glowed brightly.

At the Weasley's

Harry was welcomed by Mrs. Weasley's freshly baked cake. He grinned sheepishly and made his way to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley's ginger hair neatly brushed against her skin. Harry glared at Mrs. Weasley hair and wondered how she managed to keep it so neatly combed. He tried so hard over the holiday to try and make his hair more admirable but there was a little chance. Even the strongest charm could not make his hair more marvelous. Harry stood at the kitchen letting the bright sun hit his bare arms. His plain blue shirt hanged loosely on his slim body while the navy blue trousers he was wearing was a perfect fit for his thin legs.  
  
'Harry, how are you?' Said Mrs. Weasley, her voice calm and gentle.  
  
'Fine,' replied Harry. Before he could say anymore Hermione's voice reached his ears.  
  
'Harry!' Hermione came rushing in, followed by the rest of the Weasley's. Hermione swung her arms around him and hugged him gently. 'How are you?' she asked eagerly. Harry wondered the sudden concern people had about him, may be there was something he wasn't catching on.  
  
'It sure has been a pleasure seeing you,' said George.  
  
'But I'm afraid we have things to, people to see, places to go. If you catch our drift,' Fred followed in queue.  
  
They both winked at Harry and dashed out of the kitchen as fast as their legs could carry them. Harry watched as their stubby figures faded away. 'Mum can we go to Hogsmeade?' said Ron suddenly. Mrs. Weasley thought about this, glaring from Ginny to Harry. 'O.k.' she said. They all rushed out of the kitchen before she could change her mind.They used the floo powder to transport themselves. Their arrival at Hogsmeade was just like any normal visit to Hogsmeade. All magical creatures lingered around chaotically. Wizard, witches, elves, giants, nymphs lurked every where and the few Veelas that Ron always manage to spot out from the crowd.  
  
'Let's split up. Harry and I will go together and we'll meet each other back here, say about 2 hours,' Said Ron. Hermione and Ginny looked at him curiously. Ron wore a faded denim trouser with a white t-shirt. His flaming red hair brushed against his pale face as he tried to continue his sentence.  
  
'I'm thinking about you guys, honestly,' he said. Guilt and mischief written across his freckled face.  
  
'Let's go,' uttered Ginny grabbing Hermione's hand but she wouldn't budge.  
  
'Your trying to get rid of us?' said Hermione.  
  
'I wouldn't put it so harshly,' mumbled Ron.  
  
'It doesn't matter!' Ginny yelled trying to drown Hermione and Ron's voice.  
  
'Ginny butt out!' roared Ron.  
  
'She's trying to help the situation so don't shout at her!' screamed Hermione trying to defend Ginny. Her frizzy hair messily tied back in a pony tail.  
  
'Why don't we all go together?' suggested Harry.  
  
'What a great idea' replied Hermione, her voice calm and a slight glint of mock.  
  
'Stubborn!' said Ron beneath his breath.  
  
'If you have something to say, say it out loud' advocated Hermione and strolled past him.  
  
2 Hours passed away like seconds. Ron and Hermione's laughter echoed in the almost empty Hogsmeade. Harry had liquorice wands in his hands. While Hermione had several books crammed into a bag.  
  
'That was great!' said Ginny. They all nodded in reply. Abruptly they all fell quiet and the atmosphere seemed to drop a couple of degrees down. The painful silence dragged on for sometime then Hermione interrupted fervently 'I heard that we're going to look at Sphinx in C O M creatures with Hagrid.'  
  
'Sphinx? You've lost me?' said Ron, his left brow raised quizzically.  
  
'Don't you ever do your homework?' snapped Hermione.  
  
'Homework, we got homework. Why was I never informed of this?' Ron uttered.  
  
'Hagrid told us at the end of year,' murmured Hermione.  
  
'He did?' asked Harry, the same quizzical look that was fixed on Ron's face was now reflecting Harry's.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Harry I thought you were better than Ron,' said Hermione.  
  
'Obviously not. So will you tell us what the flaming hell a Sphinx is or do we have to look it up for ourselves?' declared Ron.  
  
Hermione took this opportunity to show her knowledge, not even daring to hesitate just incase it showed any lack of understanding, to what was coming out of her mouth. 'Sphinx is a creature that has human face and a lion's body. They love riddles and puzzles.'  
  
'Oh,' pronounced Harry. Hermione found it hard to concentrate to what he was saying because she found the half chewed liquorice wand in his mouth quite distracting.  
  
'Do you think you-know-who will try to show his face around now that everyone is alerted?' questioned Ron. Ginny glared at Harry, he broke eye contact from her and shrugged. The loss of Sirius Black was still painful and even remembering it made every muscle in his body sting. He loathed Voldermort and knowing what he did to his godfather just made Harry angrier and more determined to kill Voldermort.  
  
'We have to go,' came Ginny's voice. All the way through the journey she kept quiet and Harry had almost forgotten she was with them. Her blazing red hair was done in a messy bun. The tight cream spaghetti stripped top she wore accentuated on her top half. Harry found himself staring at her.  
  
Hermione looked at her watch and gasped 'Mum is going out of her mind. I was supposed to be at home half an hour ago!' screeched Hermione. They all started to jog, Ron and Harry leading the way while Hermione and Ginny followed in queue.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!  
  
Readers what do you think? Review your opinion. Don't let Phoenix confuse you, she will be tied in nicely with the rest of the story.


	2. Birth mark

**Birth mark  
**  
At Chilfren road  
  
Phoenix was sitting on the black leather sofa while fiddling with the music channel. The front door opened gently and a female entered. 'Evanna!' screeched Phoenix. She hugged her godmother tightly. 'O.k., I can't breathe now,' said Evanna. Phoenix pulled back and said 'Sorry.' She stood back and looked at her. Her Curly blonde hair dangled down her shoulders. Her pale face made the freckles more visible than ever. Evanna smiled and her fore head crinkled.  
  
Evening struck and yet Phoenix had so much to ask about Bulgaria. Abruptly grey clouds started to form high above. Heavy rain drops bashed against the window. This morbid atmosphere did not make Phoenix less enthusiastic. 'Phoenix we need to discuss something,' said Evanna. She rubbed her sweaty palms across her green cotton skirt.  
  
'What?' asked phoenix.  
  
'You have to start school, magic school, this September,' said Evanna. A bolt of lightning hit across the sky and Phoenix waited in queue for the roaring thunder to follow.  
  
'Why?' Phoenix questioned bewildered.  
  
'There is only so much you and your grandma can teach you about our world,' she said, her bright green eyes that always sparked now looked worn out.  
  
'I see. You just don't want me anymore!' yelled Phoenix, trying to get sympathy.  
  
'That ain't going to work on us. It's for your benefit,' said Mystic. Phoenix found it hard to see things from there view.  
  
'Beside I thought you wanted to know about yourself,' said Evanna trying to sound eager.  
  
'What do I need to know?' said Phoenix bitterly.  
  
'Haven't you always wanted to know about your birth mark?' inquired Mystic. Phoenix thought about this before answering. 'Sure but you always said it was just a birth mark'  
  
'You know better than to trust half the crap...I mean rubbish we talk about,' uttered Mystic. Phoenix couldn't help but grin. Her grandma was constantly swearing about anything and everything and as much as she restrained herself she found it very difficult.  
  
'Phoenix you'll be going to Hogwarts and you need to see Albus Dumbledore,' declared Evanna. Phoenix had never seen her speak so harsh.  
  
'But...'  
  
'No buts Phoenix, it's for the best. I would go and see Dumbledore myself but the history we have...never mind. Firstly you'll have to go and see Harry Potter, tomorrow,'  
  
'Why?' requested phoenix.  
  
'Use your common sense!' screeched Mystic, losing her cool. 'He can get in contact with Dumbledore, what's more he lives close to us,' she continued. Phoenix was baffled to discover that all this time Harry lived near by but had never seen him.  
  
'Phoenix, when your grandma says near by, she means 10 miles away,' said Evanna calmly. Phoenix wasn't surprised, her grandma tended to exaggerate about everything out of proportion.  
  
Morning....

Phoenix jerked out of the bed after her alarm clock started to ring. She paced around the house trying every excuse not to attend Hogwarts. However no matter how hard she tried, the more stubborn Evanna became, and the more grandma lost her temper and decided going around cursing would make her fell better......  
  
A body lay crouched on the worn-out bed. The bright sun darted towards the room through the window reflecting the neatly varnished furniture's in the room. A soft blowing winds rushed in and met Harry's pale skin. He felt a cold shiver run down his spine and had the feeling someone was watching. Phoenix looked at him from the invisibility cloak. The bolt of lightning was upon his face unmistakably. Phoenix examined him and after a while she found herself yawning. She removed the cloak. Harry jolted up and withdrew his wand from his pocket ready to attack. 'Don't damage my house!' barked Vernon.  
  
'Now is that how to greet someone?' smirked Phoenix, revealing dazzling white teeth. Harry couldn't help but probing her for anything dangerous she might be hiding. She had jet black hair that rubbed against her mixed race skin. Her brown eyes were almost hypnotizing. She wore a black velvet robe with scarlet trimming around it and a cloak. Something about her reminded him of professor Snape for some reason or rather. She was the same age as him. She also had the hugest grin on her face and Harry wondered what an earth was so amusing. Her expression suddenly changed to being hard and serious. 'I need to find Dumbledore,' she uttered. Harry looked at her quizzically.  
  
'Who are you?' came Harry's voice, dry and husky.  
  
'I'm...' she began and stopped after realizing she didn't have to answer him. So what if he was the most famous kid alive and managed to escape from Voldermort at least 5 times. '...Hey I asked you a question. If I wanted to tell you a personal profile of myself I would have done so by now.' she continued. First Harry regarded her cautiously but after realizing that she was not a threat did he speak. 'Everyone can find Dumbledore,' remarked Harry.  
  
'Well not me.' said Phoenix.  
  
'Who are you talking to?' came Petunia's screeching voice.  
  
'I'm just reading out loud' replied Harry, hoping she would not enter the room.  
  
To Harry's relief his aunt did not enter his room but said from the other side of the door 'We are going out, don't touch anything. We'll be back in about 2 hours.' Harry listened to her footsteps. The sound became fainter and fainter. Finally when he was positive she had gone down stairs and left with her husband and their son, did Harry turn around and pay attention to the presence of this intruder.  
  
'The name is Phoenix,' she said, her hand raised out waiting for a shake. Vigilantly Harry shook her hand. It felt cold and icy as though she had just come out of a freezer. He retrieved his hand quickly and took a step back. Phoenix wondered why he acted so strange but thought it might just be his weird nature.  
  
'So will you take me to Dumbledore or what?' she questioned stubbornly. Harry said nothing. 'If I was working with Voldermort would I turn up in broad daylight when the fatso's at home?' she raised. Harry was taken back to see that she spoke of Voldermort in his real name without flinching.  
  
'I suppose,' sighed Harry. Usually he wouldn't just send strangers to Dumbledore but didn't see her as detrimental. Harry took Hedwig out of his cage and wrote a letter.  
  
_Dear Dumbledore,  
I have a girl here, my age, she says her name is Phoenix and wants to talk to you. I can't bring her to you-know-where so get here as soon as you can.  
Harry  
_  
He folded the letter and gave it to Hedwig. 'Go.' Harry whispered in his ear and the owl soared out of the window and disappeared into the clear sky.  
  
Harry and Phoenix stood around silently. Phoenix glanced around the room, very simple but comfortable, she thought. 15 Minutes had passed and nothing came through the window. Abruptly Hedwig came flying in, a parchment in his beak. Harry quickly picked it and read it out loud.  
  
_Harry,  
When you get this letter come down to the garden.  
Dumbledore  
_  
Harry rushed downstairs and indicated Phoenix to follow him. They both came hastening down. Dumbledore stood hidden under the shade the wind blowing his white hair and his cloak swished and swashed form side to side. As Harry and Phoenix drew closer to Dumbledore his gaze became more fixed on Phoenix and his eyes twitched. There was a sense of familiarity to her but he couldn't quite work out why she looked so familiar. 'Let's go somewhere quiet,' came Dumbledore soft voice.  
  
Finally arriving in their hidden place, Dumbledore led Phoenix the way. As her eyes grew accustomed to the darkness, details of the room emerged slowly from the haze. Everything was old so Phoenix found it hard to pay too much attention to this house that looked so seldom. Dumbledore led her to the kitchen at the far end of the house. Lupin, mad eye moody and several other members including Snape sat around the table. Snape looked up and glared at Phoenix, the same expression that had crossed Dumbledore's face when he saw her now reflected his. 'So...who may you be?' asked Snape, a sense of disgust in his tone.  
  
'Phoenix,' she replied feeling uncomfortable.  
  
'Yes my child I'm aware of that much but what else can you tell us about yourself,' said Dumbledore; his words were soothing and calm.  
  
'I don't know much,' said Phoenix. All eyes fixed upon her now like she had suddenly grown a second head or something.  
  
'Don't be ridiculous!' snapped Snape.  
  
"My grandma told me to show you this and may be you can tell me something about me,' said Phoenix looking at Dumbledore, his half moon glasses neatly balanced on his nose.  
  
'We aren't mind or fortunate tellers,' said Snape scornfully, the malevolence grin that was fixed on his face widened.  
  
Phoenix walked towards Dumbledore trying to ignore Snape. She turned around and pulled the cloak and the robe down revealing her neck and just below it there was a birth mark. At the site of this Dumbledore gasped. Dumbledore now knew why she looked so familiar it was because of her heritage. Lupin and mad eye moody rushed towards Phoenix while Snape sat back looking less amused by the scene. They looked at the mark that was displayed just below Phoenix's neck.  
  
'But that is impossible...' said Lupin.  
  
'What is it?' questioned Phoenix curiously.  
  
Snape who now bothered to stand and look at the scene that caused the chaos was not amused. 'Is this a tattoo?' asked Snape, not convinced that the mark on her neck was real.  
  
'No sir I was born with it,' she answered wondering what the hell was fascinating about a birth mark, sure it looked like Phoenix and that's why her mum named her Phoenix but really there was somewhat nothing fascinating about it. Harry and Phoenix were in the dark and didn't know what was going on.  
  
'This is impossible, you've been dead for 16 years,' said Snape, showing no remorse.  
  
'What!...dead....I don't think so,' snapped Phoenix, her curiosity had now become anger and for a split second Dumbledore thought that her birth mark had just flashed red. Dumbledore excused what he saw and cleaned his glasses thinking it was deception of his spectacles.  
  
'Phoenix, what Professor Snape is trying to say is that Voldermort...' at the sound of Voldermort name members in the kitchen recoiled. '...had supposingly killed you and your mother when you were a couple of months old because of the prophecy' said Dumbledore.  
  
'The prophecy said that you two were the only ones to be able to destroy him...supposingly after he claimed to have killed you the prophecy that was your, Harry and you-know-who's disappeared.' said Lupin. Phoenix found all of this hard to swallow.  
  
As much as Harry and Phoenix tried to make sense of all that was coming out of Dumbledore and Lupin's mouth they found it difficult for the words to register in their minds.  
  
'My child do you know who your father is?' interrupted Dumbledore. Phoenix' eyes filled up with tears, she choked trying to pull it back and nodded in reply to Dumbledore's' question. 'Yes,' her voice sounded croaky and empty. 'We are sorry for your loss,' said Lupin sympathetically. Snape snorted at the comment and sat back. 'Who's her father?' asked Harry. Everyone had forgotten of his presence.  
  
'Sirius Black,' uttered Snape dryly.  
  
The idea seemed absurd to Harry, how could she be Sirius's daughter. He never got married, thought Harry. There was so much Harry didn't get to ask Sirius but for Phoenix the pain had just began.  
  
'I believe you'll be starting Hogwarts at the beginning of turn,' suggested mad eye moody, trying his best to change the subject.  
  
'Yes,' replied Phoenix merely.  
  
'A new student has never started at 6th year so we'll have to sort you out to your house before the ceremony,' declared Dumbledore. Phoenix nodded.  
  
Harry could not take it anymore. His legs felt weak and his mouth felt dry. Green haze flashed before his eyes. 'His fainting!' yelled Phoenix abruptly as she turned around to face Harry. As though following in queue Harry collapsed onto the floor. 'How did you know he was going to collapse?' asked Snape inquisitively.  
  
Hope you like this chapter!


	3. Break In

**Break in**  
  
Phoenix waved goodbye to Evanna still feeling annoyed that she had to go Hogwarts. The Hogwarts Express stood patiently waiting for all students to board. Frantic chaos lingered around platform 9 ¾. There in front of her stood a scarlet steam engine. She looked at the sign over board that said Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock. The odor from engine glided above the chattering. Cats screeched trying to break free from there owners while owls hooted among themselves as though they understood what one was saying.  
  
Phoenix dragged her bag and held the cage in her left hand. The owl shrieked and Phoenix came into a stop. She raised the owl so that they were facing each other. 'Grandma put a curse on you, didn't she?' she asked. As the owl could understand her he shock her head. Tiny brown feathers flew out of his cage. Phoenix looked at her pet and smiled. The brown feather blended in with the cream streaks across the back of her neck. 'Madame Fifi, act good on the journey,' whispered Phoenix.

Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat around chatting excitedly amongst themselves. 'So what else did you found out about Phoenix?' asked Ron, trying to hide the enthusiasm in his voice. 'I don't know anymore,' said Harry. Without warning a loud thud escaped down the engine. Ginny opened the compartment door.  
  
'Well you should keep that mouth to yourself then!' barked Phoenix at Draco.  
  
'Hey you can't talk like that to him,' uttered Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
'What are you guys, his gargoyle?'  
  
'What?' asked Goyle, confusion written all over his face. Phoenix retrieved her rosewood 12 1/4, supple, single phoenix feather from Fawkes wand and yelled 'Densaugeo!' Draco's teeth started to grow uncontrollably.  
  
'Phoenix!' came Lupin's voice. Phoenix quickly shoved her wand back in her pocket.  
  
'What is going on her?' inquired Lupin.  
  
'We had a little misunderstanding,' said Phoenix.  
  
'Little?' said Lupin gazing at Draco's teeth, which at this rate was down his chin. Draco groaned in agony.  
  
'Harry?' shouted Lupin. Harry who found the scene amusing poked his head out and walked towards Lupin.  
  
'Yes?' he said.  
  
'Keep Phoenix calm,' said Lupin. Harry nodded and walked back to their cabin. Phoenix followed Sniggering.  
  
Phoenix walked into the cabin. Ron who was still laughing at what happened to Draco sat near the window. 'I'm Hermione,' said a girl with frizzy hair. Ron sat up straight and introduced himself and Ginny. Ron's cheeks blushed and Phoenix smiled. Phoenix made herself comfortable among them but the painful silence dragged on at her presence. Feeling agitated she took the CD player in her bag. Before she started to listen to _Going under_ by Evanescence she said 'I see I've caused interruption to your conversation. I'll sit here and listen to music and you guys can talk as though I weren't here.' In the background on the CD _Going under_ begins and Phoenix finds herself smiling.  
  
_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_ 50,000 tears I cry _

_Screaming,_

_ Deceiving, _

_And bleeding for you_

_ And you still won't hear me_

_ ... go away... _

_Don't want your hand this time _

_I'll save myself _

_Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once) _

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

_ Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom _

_[chorus] _

_I dive again _

_I'm going under (going under) _

_Drowning with you (drowning with you)_

_ I'm falling forever (falling forever)_

_ I've got to break through _

_I'm, going under _

_Blurring and stirring the truth that comes out_

_ (I don't know what's real and what's not) _

_Always confusing the thoughts is my head _

_So I can't trust myself anymore......  
_  
The engine came to a sudden jolt causing Phoenix's CD player to fly out across the cramped compartment. Just as it was about to fall on the floor Harry caught it and handed it to Phoenix. She smiled at him and nodded. Phoenix followed Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny. It bothered Phoenix that she was so isolated. Suddenly Hermione came to a stop and turned around. 'You need to be sorted first. So you have to go to where Hagrid is,' she explained pointing at the giant.  
  
'I've already been sorted,' said Phoenix simply.  
  
'No you couldn't have. The sorting ceremony takes place the first day back,' insisted Hermione. Phoenix felt hot blood rushing to her head but managed to find the strength within to restrain her foul temper.  
  
'Trust me, I've been sorted,' said phoenix through gritted teeth.  
  
Phoenix found that she was more eager to go into the school than she expected to be. They all walked across the hall and through a pair of double door and into the great hall. Phoenix had never imagined it to be so beautiful and splendid. The hall was lit up by thousands of candles floating in air, high above the four long tables where several students had already sat down. At the top of the hall was a long table, golden plates and goblets were scattered in front of the teachers. The teachers glared at the first-years who in Phoenix eyes looked like they were going to heave. Phoenix took a seat beside a sandy-haired boy. He must have realized she was new because he gazed at her curiously. Phoenix ignored the stares and focused on the table at the front of the hall. The queue of the first years started to die down and phoenix heard her stomach grumble. Finally all students were sorted and Dumbledore arose from his seat. 'Before we begin I have something to say. This year is quite extraordinary because we have a student starting the 6th year. Phoenix Black has been gladly sorted into Gryffindor,' said Dumbledore. Cheers and whistle escaped the Gryffindor table.  
  
'I'm glad to say, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we begin our banquet, i have a few words to say, Nitwit! Oddmnet! Tweak!' and with tat he sat back. Everyone clapped. As Phoenix turned around to look at the table she found herself staring at every food you could possibly imagine. Smoked salmon, roast chicken, steak, beef, minced lamb, turkey bacon, meat balls, smoked bacon....  
  
They were all scattered around the table. After everyone had enough, the plates were cleaned and puddings replaced them. Phoenix took a piece of chocolate gateaux and chewed it down. The chocolate melted on her dry tongue. After eating so much she felt weak and drowsy. All she yarned was to go to bed. 'Look, nearly headless nick!' yelled one of the first-years. The ghost lingered towards them and said 'I'm sir Nicholas de mimsy- porpington. Resident ghost of Gryffindor tower,' he corrected them. 'That is bloody baron. Resident of Slytherin tower....' Phoenix found herself drifting away and found it hard to focus to what people were saying.  
  
'Ahem-A few notices to give out,' said Dumbledore. His half moon spectacles balanced on his croaky noise. 'First-years, the forest is forbidden at all times. This also concerns our older students.' Dumbledore gave a stern look at Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
'I have also been asked by our caretaker, Mr Flinch that no magic should be used down the corridor between lessons.'  
  
'Quidditch trials will be held on second term. You will need to see madam Hooch,' continued Dumbledore.  
  
'Last but not least, the fourth floor on the left wing is off bounds....Dumbledore's words faded and so did Phoenix's conscience. She was dragged back to reality by the sudden outburst of the students singing.  
  
The prefects led the way to the Gryffindor towers. Phoenix who was annoyed to find the journey so long tilted her head towards Ron and said 'Can't we walk any faster? 'Finally they arrived at the marble stair case. They passed the people in the portraits along the corridor, they whispered and pointed eagerly. Finally they walked through doorways hidden behind panels and tapestries. At the end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman wearing pink silk dress.  
  
'Menuf Draco,' said Ron. The portrait swung open revealing a round hall. Everyone scrambled themselves in the Gryffindor common room. Ron directed the girls to their dormitory and Phoenix took this opportunity to get to bed. Phoenix rushed in, pulled on her pyjamas and fell into the bed. Her groggily eyes kept opening and closing but within seconds she found herself being dragged into darkness.....  
  
Harry rolled back and forth in his bed trying his best to get to sleep. As time ticked by Harry became more agitated and annoyed. He got out of bed and put on his glasses. He strolled towards the window. No stars were to be seen and the dark night stood still before his eyes and nothing seemed to move out of place. He was about to turn around when something caught the corner of his eyes. Something seemed to move on the isolated ground. As though the intruder realized someone was watching it froze. Harry rubbed his spectacles making sure it wasn't a deception of his eyes. He checked back down at the school grounds and nothing was to be seen. Harry shuck his head and made his way back to bed, hoping that he might have more luck getting to bed this time round. He took of his glasses and tucked himself underneath the cold duvet. He started to think about his parents, Sirius Black and all the events that have happened over the last 5 years. Hot burning tears trickled down his cheeks. He sobbed gently and as the pain started to fade, he drifted into the shadows of his dream.  
  
Harry and Phoenix both lay peacefully in their beds. No one would have suspected they could be woken up by their own pitiful dreams.  
  
_ Dream_...........  
  
.....Harry was walking down a long corridor. The dark mahogany walls seemed to be closing in on him and the faster his feet carried him the quicker the walls closed in. Like any nightmare there is always that mocking hope. The bright light beamed at the end of the corridor. Harry ran, his heart beating fast, and the sound of terror ringing in his ears. His mouth felt dry, and as he tried to scream 'Help!' he found himself mimicking and no words would come out no matter how hard he tried. Harry's eyes widened with fear as he heard a man speak from the room......  
  
..........Phoenix stood in front of the door, light shinning through.She poked her head to see who was in the room. There was an old chair placed before the smoldering fire place. The figure that sat on the chair held a wooden stick in his left hand. The figure banged the stick on the old floor causing it to creak gently. A snake slithered towards the stick and coiled itself around the stick as though it was a precious treasure.  
  
'Master the plan is going well,' came a raspy voice.  
  
'Indeed wormtail!' replied the master and an evil cackle escaped his lips. The cackle echoed down the secluded corridor. 'We have a visitor,' said the master and he swerved around on his chair revealing his haunted face........ Phoenix jolted up from the bed.  
  
While in the boys dormitory Harry had the same dream. Harry rubbed his scar trying to ease the ablaze sensation. He felt icy cold shiver run down his spine.  
  
All students headed towards the great hall for breakfast. Phoenix walked down the marble staircase and down the hall to the great hall by herself. She entered the hall and took a seat next to Ron. 'How was your sleep?' asked Ron politely.  
  
'A stupid nightmare kept me up!' said Phoenix bitterly.  
  
'So did Harry,' uttered Ron. Phoenix glared at Harry quizzically but after he said nothing she broke eye contact. Phoenix munched on the pancakes that was before her and gulped it down with cherry drink.  
  
'Ahem-I'm sad to say that there was a break in last night,' said Dumbledore. As Dumbledore said this whispers broke out like hissing fire around the crowded hall. Harry felt sick after hearing this. He didn't tell Hermione or Ron about what he'd seen in the school grounds. The sick feeling was suddenly replaced by guilt. His eyes meet Phoenix's and she had the same expression written across her face. Usually he would have suspected professor Snape but there was something about Phoenix that was more unsettling. Harry felt resentment and bitter towards her and even suspected that she might have something to do with the break in.


	4. Subtle crush

**Subtle crush**  
  
After the news of the_ break in_ it seemed to alarm all students, and everywhere you looked all you could see were students whispering beneath their breaths about their theory on who it might have been and, exactly what they wanted. While all students kept a clear and conscience look out for any Slytherin members acting suspicious (which was very difficult because they always had that mocking sneer fixed on their faces) Harry found himself watching out for Phoenix.  
  
'I'm telling you there is something suspicious about her!' argued Harry all the way to Transfiguration.  
  
'Why? It's not like she's in slytherin,' uttered Ron, gazing at Hermione who was having difficulty getting out the fur ball all over her palm. 'That cat of yours has no shame!' mumbled Ron.  
  
'Can we focus here,' insisted Harry. Hermione nodded sympathetically.  
  
'Honestly Harry look at the good side of people,' said Ron.  
  
'Ron you don't agree with Harry 'cause you like her,' stated Hermione.  
  
Ron blushed and protested. 'The first time you told me about her, I said there was something fishy but you didn't listen,' alleged Hermione.  
  
'Yea' what do you want a medal for it?' asked Ron. Hermione narrowed her eyes and ignored his comment. Transfiguration put their minds at ease and concentrating to turn the piece of feather into a dove wasn't exactly easy. The day went by quicker than Harry expected it to and he found himself sitting on the comfortable sofa in the Gryffindor common room. Ginny sat on Dean's Lap while they giggled amongst themselves. Hermione crouched by the corner reading through a book. Ron and Phoenix were no where to be seen. Neville stroked his toad after being frightened to death by Hermione's cat.  
  
The bright light darted towards the room and Harry rubbed his sore eyes. Dreading not to be woken up. 'Wake up, we have to eat and go to Potion and you know how Snape gets when we don't turn up for his lesson.' came Ron's familiar voice. Harry's eyes felt groggily as he forced them to become familiar to the bright light. He jolted up from his warm bed wishing he could just stay in bed for a little longer.  
  
Students rushed frantically towards the hall for breakfast. Loud laughter's echoed across the corridor. Nearly headless Nick lingered around greeting his fellow Gryffindor students. bump a boy collided into Phoenix. Before phoenix could help herself she cursed 'Merde!' The boy straightened up, Cho Chang giggled at his presence and her friends followed in queue. 'Could you walk with your eyes open please,' said phoenix scornfully. The badge on his robe indicated he was in Ravenclaw. He had blonde hair and smoky blue eyes. His face locked angelic and the pale skin was just a finishing touch.  
  
Phoenix shook her head and walked towards the hall. As she entered the hall she was greeted by the soft smell of food. Her mouth trickled as the scrumptious smell rushed up her noise, she inhaled and walked towards the table. She stretched her arm and grabbed the pancake and buttered it with honey and lemon. She gulped the sweet taste with sour orange juice. Her taste bud rejected the orange juice so instead she drank water. Few of the people that were on the table stared at phoenix wondering why on earth she was drinking water when there were varieties of drink scattered across the table. She rubbed her lips clean using the white cloth that lay before her. As she stood up she saw Ron and Harry rushing into the hall, they seemed to be cutting it late, thought Phoenix. She was about to leave the hall when it occurred to her that she didn't know where potion was seeing as it was only her second day in the school. She sat back again and tried to hide herself behind the mounts of food.  
  
'Weren't you just about to leave?' asked Neville. Phoenix giggled nervously.  
  
'Yes, but I don't know where potion is,' she whispered trying not to catch other people's attention. 'I'll show you,' offered Neville. Phoenix smiled at him warmly and followed him.  
  
'Hi Phoenix,' greeted Ron.  
  
'Hi Ron,' said Phoenix, the million dollar smile on. Her white teeth seemed to glow and was almost blinding. She waited for Harry to greet her but when he didn't she uttered 'Hi Harry,' and walked as swiftly as her feet could carry her out of the hall. Harry turned around and saw Phoenix's jet black hair shimmer. He ignored the guilty feeling at the pit of his stomach and carried on eating his food. Ron stared at Harry astounded. 'Why did you blank her?' asked Ron.  
  
'I don't know what you mean,' mumbled Harry, pieces of cereals till in his mouth.  
  
'You know what I mean,' alleged Ron.  
  
'I'm trying to eat here' muddled Harry, pieces of food flying out of his mouth. Ron frowned. Harry felt Ron's eyes fixed upon him. He gobbled down his food and followed it up with orange juice and turned around to face Ron. 'It's kind of hard to try and eat when you keep staring at me,' snapped Harry. His eyes glowed with anger. They finished eating their breakfast silently. You could have easily have cut the tension between them with a knife. Harry stood up to leave the hall and Ron followed.  
  
Phoenix lingered behind Neville trying not to lose him through the crowd of people that all wanted to attend their lesson. She finally reached the dungeon. 'So why did you start Hogwarts this year? Did you get expelled from your previous school? Did you leave your previous school?' He mumbled trying to get the entire questions out with one breath. Phoenix chuckled; Neville stared at the floor trying to cover up his scarlet cheeks. 'My grandma decided it was about time I attended school,' said Phoenix simply. Neville looked up and nodded. After seconds later he said 'So you've never been school,'  
  
'I have been to a muggle school,' she explained.  
  
'Oh,' was all he said; he didn't even seem taken back by her comment. Phoenix stared at him; Neville felling embarrassed turned around and said 'Are you half muggle?'  
  
'No,' she replied. He frowned skeptically but didn't say anything. Hermione walked swiftly, her cloak swaying roughly from side to side. 'Have you seen Harry and Ron?' she spat at Neville, he shook his head. Hermione's warm breath gushed into the air while her nostrils flared. It was obvious she was annoyed with them.  
  
Abruptly Harry and Ron sprinted towards where they all stood and it was about time as Professor Snape came out from the dungeon. His beady eyes were fixed upon Harry and you could feel the hatred between them that loitered. 'Phoenix,' said professor Snape showing no feelings. Phoenix gazed at him and watched as he made his way back to the dungeon. The Slytherin followed his footsteps as though the ground in which he walked upon was sacred. Harry brushed past Phoenix as though there was nobody there but air. Phoenix clenched her teeth trying her best not to pound on him, she felt sickened to find how arrogant and ignorant he was. She brushed the thought aside and entered the dungeon.  
  
The smell of haze liquor greeted her. She studied the dungeon and found that she was quite drawn to the room. Jars of gray juice shattered around the room. Something caught Phoenix's eyes. At the far corner where it seemed isolated. There stood a bench was of a darkly polished old mahogany covered with a crimson cloth, the wall behind was once a soft fawn colour that now became haze russet. Out of the deep surrounding shades stood high, and glared ashen a bowl looking like a pale throne. The rest of the furniture merged in with the wall. Phoenix pulled her gaze away from the bench and took a seat at the back of the room. The room felt humid and the thick gust of fluid lingered around the room like a bad odor.  
  
'We'll be trying to make invisibility potion,' said Snape dryly glaring at Harry. Draco's lip curled mischievously as he turned around to face Harry, a soft giggle escaped from his lips. Snape stretched to say what they would need but Phoenix drifted away, she closed her eyes. She felt as though her spirit has some how gotten up and left her body; she shook her head gently and brushed the thought away. She opened her eyes and what she saw next made her gasp, placing her icy hand across her lips. She stared at the room and herself, a limp body laid, head on the table. She turned around and it was as though no one could see this abnormality apart from her. Snape walked towards Phoenix's limp body and stood before her, glaring. After seconds of standing Phoenix did not move 'Phoenix if you wish to sleep, go!' he spat bitterly. The white haze that was phoenix spirit rushed back to her limp body and Phoenix jolted up, eyes wide open with fear and confusion. Snape stared at her showing no remorse. She already knew how to make an invisible potion. 'No sir I'm fine,' Said Phoenix ignoring sniggers coming from all the Slytherins. 'So can anyone tell me why an invisibility potion can be highly danger if you do not use the exact amount of ingredient?' asked Snape. Hermione's hand went flying up.  
  
'Anyone?' asked Snape ignoring Hermione's frantic hand in the air.  
  
'I know,' uttered Hermione impatiently.  
  
'Can anyone answer such a simple question?' questioned Snape dryly. No one bothered to raise their hand. 'Perhaps Harry you could delight us with your knowledge,' supposed Snape. His lips coiled into a sneer. 'The consequence,' whispered Hermione, leaning towards Harry. 'Hermione surely if I wanted you to answer I would have asked you!' declared Snape deprecatingly. '10 points off Gryffindor!' he continued. He grinned satisfied with himself.  
  
They rushed around the room, picking all the needed ingredients. Within second clear smoky substance lay at the pit of Phoenix's bowl, she stared at it contented. She looked around at the chaotic chamber. Ron and Harry's had green gooey sprouting out from each side. While Hermione's seemed almost perfect apart from the heavy odor that was escaping from the bowl. Snape gazed at Hermione's bowl 'For some one who seems to be a know-it-all you lack accuracy,' uttered Snape, his voice icy. Hermione and Snape's eyes met and Hermione found herself lost in his pit black eyes.  
  
Suddenly Snape stood beside Phoenix and stared at the bowl. 'Mhm.' was all the professor said. Phoenix was almost sure he was pleased but guessed he just wasn't the type to go around being nice to a Gryffindor student. 'Phoenix help Weasley and Potter,' said Professor Snape, wryly. Phoenix nodded and went to where Harry and Ron were doing there potion. Phoenix picked up her wand and was about to say the scouring charm but Professor Snape voiced 'Help them the hard way.' His eyes flashed with content. Phoenix obeyed and started to clear the ingredients first. 'I wish he could get his own taste of medicine,' mumbled Ron, Phoenix grinned. Harry stopped the green fluid from over flowing by casting a spell, Snape was about to oppose to that but finally let his guard down. After Phoenix helped them tidy up she lingered back to her seat. Ron followed Phoenix and said  
  
'How was your first potion lesson?'  
  
'It could have been better,' she said.  
  
'Harry isn't his self today,' said Ron trying to gloss Harry's bad mood with a pathetic excuse.  
  
Phoenix sighed 'Well, what are you doing at lunch?'  
  
'Nothing.' he stated.  
  
Unexpectedly a jar of leeches shattered onto the floor. 'Hermione!' snapped Snape. '20 points for being clumsy and see me afterwards for your detention,' he continued. Hermione groaned and looked at Draco who found the scene hilarious. The potion lesson came to an end.  
  
'Do you mind if you come to the library, I need to research my name,' whispered Phoenix so that only Ron could hear what she was saying, she flashed her white sparkling teeth and winked at him. He nodded without hesitation. She looked at his lean body as he made his way back to Harry, Hermione and Neville. His ginger hair had a bronze glow to it and glistened. Harry, Ron and Phoenix walked out of the dungeon while Hermione remained behind.  
  
Hermione walked slowly towards the professor's desk. 'It's always good to see that some students never learn from their mistakes,' Snape sneered. 'I'm sure I can find work for you,' he continued. Hermione gulped her saliva and fiddled with her fingers. Snape passed up and down trying to find something nasty that needed cleaning. Hermione gazed at his greasy black hair and his body swayed from side to side. Hermione felt hypnotized. Snape turn around a mischievous grin glued to his face. 'Clean the cabinets and don't break anything or you might regret it,' He said. Hermione could have sworn he smiled for a split second but she brushed the absurd idea out of her mind.

**_Review please!! _**

**_Don't be afraid to say what parts you disliked!! _**


	5. uncovered identity

**Uncovered identity**  
  
Ron and Phoenix lingered to the library. Ron felt strange, he was never fond of the library and the only time he ever bothered to turn up was when Hermione dragged him, to do one of her researches. 'So why exactly do we need to find out about your name?' asked Ron quizzically.  
  
'Well not my name exactly,' replied phoenix scanning her eyes through the shelves.  
  
'Oh.' Was all Ron could say.  
  
'About Phoenix.' continued Phoenix.  
  
Ron and Phoenix scrutinized through shelves and shelves of book. 'There is only so much my precious eyes can scan through for books,' complained Ron, rubbing his sore eyes. 'Why don't we just ask madam Pince? Suggested Ron. Phoenix's eyes widened with excitement. They both jolted up and rushed to the professor. 'Professor Pince where can we find information about Phoenix?' asked phoenix eagerly.  
  
'Hmm...No student has ever touched that book. Its quiet an extraordinary topic. I would love to meet a Phoenix...' drifted the professor.  
  
'You have,' said Ron simply.  
  
'I don't mean the bird Phoenix. There are witches and wizards that are Phoenix. It sounds strange but the book should give you a closer look into the topic...' She broke off as she picked a book from the top shelve at the end of the library. 'Here you go.' She handed the book to Ron and strolled off. Phoenix and Ron struggled to get the layer of dust that had nested upon the book. After a long dreadful 5 minutes of trying to establish the front cover of the book Ron read out loud the metallic writing in carved on the front cover of the old brown book.' Everything about Phoenix's.' Ron flicked through the huge book.  
  
He seemed almost positive it was an encyclopedia in disguise of a book. 'How can anyone in there right mind read this junk?' asked Ron baffled. Phoenix smiled and said nothing. 'Look here,' said Ron abruptly. Phoenix leaned towards him and gazed at the page. Ron was unable to concentrate. Her jet black hair rubbed gently against his freckled face. The smell of sweet perfume that lingered from Phoenix wrapped itself around Ron... 'Ron...Ron...' came Phoenix voice. Ron pulled himself back to reality and away from his peaceful daydream. 'If this is boring you, you can go,' recommended Phoenix.  
  
'No,' mumbled Ron, feeling foolish.  
  
'Shall I read it out loud?'  
  
'Yes,' replied Ron.

_Human Phoenix also known as The Beyonders are witches or wizards that have powerful powers beyond imaginable. The comings of these powerful creatures are not known. Over the billion years Beyonders have been spotted however  
when the dark lord came into power he killed each and every one of them because they were a threat to his throne. To distinguish a Beyonder they  
have a birth mark below there neck, a shape of a phoenix. The Beyonders  
breed within themselves but if for some reason or other they breed with  
either a witch or a wizard their child will have unimaginable power.  
  
Their powers _

_As well as any witch or wizard they have the ability to use wands as their shield and practice magic. They also have few other powers that no other witch or wizard has, these include: Telekinesis (move objects with their  
mind)  
Parseltongue (the power to hear the language of a snake) The most dangerous and powerful power they posses is their voice. On a full moon if they sing it can kill up to 10 vampires but this power also draws dementors. The dementors feast on their angelic song as the music gives out  
senses of happy and joyful.  
  
Dangers  
Although The Beyonders tend to be good sometimes their instinct is not clear and evil can easily astray them to the wrong direction. The dark lord tried to get allies with them but after failing miserably he felt he didn't  
want them and they became extinct. Never the less a Beyonder has never  
become evil.  
_  
Phoenix finished reading the page and shut the book causing a bad odor to escape from it.  
  
'Wow, you must be powerful!' said Ron, his mouth wide open.  
  
'Well not really,' uttered Phoenix.  
  
Ron frowned and said 'Were you paying attention to what you were reading?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Exactly.'  
  
'Well for a start I don't sing and secondly if I could move objects with my mind why would I need a wand?' inclined Phoenix  
  
Ron considered this and said 'You need it for other things.'  
  
Phoenix opened her mouth and closed it again after realizing she had nothing to say to these wise words.  
  
'_Come to me...come to your master'_ came a horse voice. 'Since when did you become my master?' wondered Phoenix glaring at Ron.  
  
'I didn't say anything,' alleged Ron. Phoenix looked at him puzzled.  
  
'So you didn't say, _come to me...come to your master?'  
_  
'What do you take me for, You-know-who's assistant?' asked Ron.  
  
'Snake!' shrieked Phoenix.  
  
'Where?' jumped Ron.  
  
'No, I mean according to the book it said I could understand Parseltongue right?' said phoenix.  
  
'Yes?' Ron expressed not quiet catching where her conversation was heading at.  
  
'There must be a snake around here,' said Phoenix scanning through the library for anything that might be slithering across the floor.  
  
'It turned up quick!' voiced Ron.  
  
'What do you mean?' requested phoenix.  
  
'You read out the book and the next thing you know you're hearing snakes,' he assumed.  
  
'You think I'm lying!' snapped Phoenix.  
  
'Shh,' came professor Pince Voice.  
  
'No,' interrupted Ron.  
  
'Or may be you think I'm hallucinating!' screeched Phoenix. "Harry can speak Parseltongue. Lets see if he heard anything!' she yelled and stormed out of the library.  
  
Ron strolled behind her trying to keep in close contact. Phoenix walked into the Gryffindor common room. Dean and Ginny giggled at each other. While Harry and Hermione sat crouched discussing about something. A stern expression fixed on their faces. Ron walked towards them and Phoenix fell behind. 'Harry what's the matter?' solicited Ron. Harry was about to say something but as soon as he saw Phoenix he closed his mouth. 'Did you hear something?' asked phoenix looking at Harry in the eye.  
  
'Yes,' he replied simply, his voice came out as hoarse and vacant.  
  
'You see I'm not hallucinating Ron. Anyways thank you for coming with me to the library,' said phoenix. 'I'm sure I'm interrupting an important conversation.' She continued and walked back out of the common room.  
  
'No one ever seems to be able to talk to her for more than couple of seconds,' pointed out Dean. He gazed at her jet black hair and the movement of her black velvet robe floating. 'Ron, me and Hermione are going to see Hagrid after sunset,' said Harry. Ron nodded and took a seat beside him.  
  
Ron, Hermione and Harry hid underneath the invisibility cloak that Harry had inherited from his parents. Although the cloak hid them it didn't guarantee to keep their voices unheard. Mrs. Norris, Argun Flinch's cat lingered quietly across the deserted castle. After Mrs. Norris found no trance of intruders did she walk back to her master. Ron exhaled while Hermione sighed. They were almost out into the grounds when Snape turned up. As though the potion master could smell their hot blood he stood still. He looked around the isolated corridor. After he was sure that there was nothing to be seen did he let his guard down and walked past them.  
  
Harry knocked on Hagrid's house. The giant opened the door. Fangs barked in the background. Harry took off the invisibility cloak and made his way into the house. The fire blazed and kept the house warm. 'What bough' yeh here?' asked Hagrid, Preparing tea.  
  
'We think we might know who might have been behind the break in,' said Hermione.  
  
'Yeh do?' inquired Hagrid.  
  
'I must tell you Hagrid I'm not with them,' defended Ron.  
  
'We think its Phoenix,' murmured Hermione.  
  
'Yer bein' silly,' grinned Hagrid.  
  
'No Hagrid, it all adds up,' uttered Harry.  
  
'Meself an' Dumbledore don't see her as threat,' mumbled Hagrid.  
  
'but...' began Harry but he was cut short by Hagrid.  
  
'She's myst'ries but not bad.'  
  
'But she understands Parseltongue,' said Hermione.  
  
'Yea' she's a beyond'r,' whispered Hagrid.  
  
'A what?' asked Harry.  
  
'Now Harry if you bothered to listen to what I was trying to tell you, earlier, instead of yelling your absurd idea that Phoenix might be allies with you-know-who, you might have actually understood what Hagrid was talking about.' Hermione stared at Ron. Seeing him speak so serious caused her to blink her eyes.  
  
'I trust Dumbledore's decision. Now run along if any o' the teachers see yeh out and abou now yer goin' to be in trouble,' said Hagrid. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood up and headed towards the door. They tip toed back to the castle and into their dormitory.  
  
'Harry you forgot to tell Hagrid about what you heard today,' whispered Ron.  
  
'I'll tell Dumbledore tomorrow,' yawned Harry.

_Thank you for bothering to read this chapter._

_Also i would to thank all of those that have reviewed my story ;)_


End file.
